Mage
Mages harness the underlying magic of the world, using it to their advantage and wielding it as a weapon in combat or a tool to achieve goals. From fireballs to illusions, mages act with their knowledge of the world and its arcane mystic. Archetype Traits: * Sense Magic - You recognize the presence and effects of magic. You may use your Active to sense if an area, object or character is under the influence of magic within 30ft. It grows to 60ft at level 5. This gives you information about the magical properties in effect and its type. * Cantrip - You twist the fabric of Arcane Magic to assault an enemy. You may use your Active to deal 2 + your level True Damage to an enemy within your Sense Magic range. No attack roll is needed. * Magical Connection - Active Abilities can have 2 extra Points and you regain your AP on a Short Rest. Every Level: * 1d8 + Vit (or 5+Vit) HP. (8 at level 1) * 1 AP. * 1 Proficiency. Level 1: * Class Passive: Passive that relates to your Class, which defines your personal specialities on the battlefield. * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. Level 2: * Empowered Spell (Free) - You channel your power into an Ability, making it be more than it usually is. You may use this thrice per Long Rest. Choose two of the following effects before casting: ** Accurate: Gain a Bonus(+4). ** Destructive: Damage, Shield or Healing is doubled. ** Humongous: Range is doubled. ** Continuous: Duration is doubled. Level 3: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. Level 4: * Dispel (Reaction) - You know when a spell is being used or is in effect and can stop it. Counter an ability or spell being used by or affecting a target within your Sense Magic range. You may use this once per battle. Level 5: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Improvement: An upgrade of 2 Points to an already existing Ability. Level 6: * Blink (Free) - You know how to move your body with magic. During your turn, you may immediately transport to a point in space within 30ft of you. You may use Blink thrice per long rest. Level 7: * Improvement: An upgrade of 2 Points to an already existing Ability. * Improvement: An upgrade of 2 Points to an already existing Ability. Level 8: * Fly (Free) - You have learnt to lift your body off of the ground with magic. During your turn, you may move up to 30ft across the air in any direction. If you end your turn in the air, during your next turn you must use your Movement to safely descend to the ground or expend another use of Fly to keep moving aloft. You may do this thrice per Long Rest. Level 9: * Improvement: An upgrade of 2 Points to an already existing Ability. Level 10: * Haste (Free): You have learnt how to act quickly with your magic. You may cast an Ability as a Free once per Round at any moment. Category:Archetypes